


Feral Derek

by mistress_of_mythology



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Set After Season 3, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: After a run in with some witches Derek's a little fluffier than usual and slightly more feral too.Stiles gets a call in the middle of the night and has to hurry to the Hale house. What will he find?Sorry about the horrible summary.





	1. Late Night Wake Up Call

Moonlight sprawled it’s way across a messy room. Only the red glow from an alarm clock and slow, even breathing kept it company. Time seemed slow and sticky, dragging on.

  
For the first time in a long time, the occupant of the room was sleeping soundly. The type of deep sleep that pulled you in and tried to refuse to release you when you woke. The kind of deep that spoke of a headache sitting at the base of your skull when you woke 12 hours after you closed your eyes, a sleep that said ‘You haven’t seen a lot of me lately, but now you’ve over done it, too much too fast'

  
Stiles was sprawled out on his back, limbs askew mouth hanging open. The picture of peace. The red glow of the clock read 2:34 am

  
A sudden loud and persistent screech cut through the air jolting him out of sleep.

  
“Fuck!” the word was out of Stiles’ mouth before he was even fully conscience his body jack knifing into a completely upright position, his heart hammering in his ear.

  
No matter how deep a hold sleep had on him, all it took these days was a drop of a pin to wake him. It paid to be a light sleeper in Beacon Hills. Though being a light sleeper didn’t mean that he wasn’t still half asleep when he got woken up.

  
Still not completely back in the land of the living, he fumbled for his phone, nearing knocking it off his night stand only catching it by its charger before it could crash to the floor.

  
Even though his brain was still half asleep he was already moving toward where he kept his shoes and hoodie before he had even hit answer.

  
“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” He slurred out as he started to shove his feet into his shoes.

  
There’s only one reason why someone would be calling at- he glanced at the clock- 2:35am.

Beacon Hills’ amazing luck had struck again. They had, had some peace for about a month but about a week ago a coven of witches had decided to show up in town, Stiles had known they were up to trouble.

  
“Stiles! Stiles, you’ve got to get to the Hale house! Something’s wrong with Derek!” Scott’s voice came down the end of the line, ringing too loud in Stiles’ ear.

  
“What’d you mean something’s wrong with Derek? What’s going on?!” He asked trying to get answers as he stumbled his way down the stairs and out of the house.

  
“I- ah!” Stiles could hear a struggle on the other side of the line which only made his concern grow. “ I can’t explain right now, just-just get here okay?” Scott panted down the phone, before the human heard a click in his ear as Scott hung up on him.

  
Stiles tried to smother a frustrated scream as he scrambled into the jeep and peeled out of his drive way.

  
Sure Scott, just hang up on me after giving me a heart attack, Stiles thought to himself as he sped through town.

  
He hoped he didn’t get stopped by any of the cops on patrol. His dad knew about the whole werewolf thing now but that didn’t mean that he wanted to have to explain to his dad why he suddenly had a giant speeding ticket he needed to pay from his 3:00am outing.

  
Stiles grumbled the whole way to the Hale house, keeping himself company on the dark road. He was trying to fight the heaviness of his eyelids, but the hypnotic winding of the road was making it hard. He was glad when the house came into view, at least he would be able to aim his focus at whatever was going on.

  
The headlights of the jeep swept across the yard, lighting up the pack where they were huddled on the newly remodeled front porch.

  
They all turned to look at him as he cut the engine and stumbled his way out of the jeep.

  
“What’s going on?!” He asked as he jogged his way up the steps, noting that Scott wasn’t huddle with them.

  
“Shhhhh!” Erica shushed him from where she was hugging Isaac. Boyd stood close by, though he wasn’t touching the other two you could tell that his presence was comforting to them none the less. Isaac was shaking a little, and Stiles didn’t have to be a wolf to know that the other man was freaked out.

  
“What’s happening? Where’s Scot-?” he tried to asked but he was cut off by a loud roar that made his heart almost jump out of his chest.

  
“Something’s wrong with Derek.” Erica whispered at him.

  
“Uh yeah I got that message when Scott called me demanding I get over here!” Stiles whispered-shouted, “What is wrong with him?!”

  
The betas looked at each other shiftily, which only made Stiles heart beat faster.

  
For the last year he had been nursing a not so secret crush on the alpha and any little thing was enough for Stiles to worry about him. Not to say that he didn’t worry about the other members of the pack, the other citizens of Beacon Hills for that matter, but with Derek the worry was different. Not because Stiles saw Derek as more important but because fate seemed to have a grudge against Derek and whatever slight it thought Derek had given it, it took every opportunity to shit on him for it. The poor guy had, had not one but two girlfriends turn out to be fucking psycho. Derek had finally started to function like a normal adult this last year, he had gotten a job at the library, had started treating the betas better, hell he had even rebuilt the Hale house so that the pack could have a pack house. Life was going okay for Derek the last year, it was only a matter of time before fate decided to bite him in the ass. Stiles had the right to be worried about the emotionally stunted alpha.

  
Which is why he was so worried when he heard another roar come from inside the house. When the beta’s seemed like they weren’t going to answer him- maybe they just didn’t know what was wrong themselves- he pushed his way passed them into the house.

  
The beta’s tried to stop him but he had already opened the door and stepped in before they could.

  
“Wait, Stiles-!” Was all he heard before he was being plowed over by a dark hairy mass.

  
The air was knocked out of him as his back hit the floor and the heavy body that slammed into him settled itself onto his chest.

  
His mind was racing as he was trying to process what was going on. He heard footsteps scrambling toward him and distantly he heard Scott’s voice shout his name through the ringing in his ears. He struggled to get air into his lungs, the combination of hitting the floor and the 200 pound thing settling its weight on him making it difficult to catch his breath.

  
That process wasn’t helped along once he started processing what was going on. A massive black wolf was crouched on top of him, its snarling muzzle directly in his face. He could feeling the wolf’s hot breath against his face as it growled at something over Stiles head.

  
What little breath Stiles had gotten back came out of him in a whimper.

  
The beast heard him and stuck his snout in the human’s face.

  
Stiles flinched back, panicking.

  
This seemed to catch the wolf’s attention even more as it turned its attention away from whatever it had been growling at and started running its nose over Stiles face.

  
If Stiles didn’t know any better he would say the thing was nuzzling him.

  
A bit of hysterical laughter escaped him at the thought.

  
This seemed to excite the beast more, Stiles could feel the wolf’s body give a wiggle and the snuffling picked up. He felt a steady thump start to hit his leg, which Stiles realized was the wolf’s tail wagging.

  
“Stiles! Stiles, are you okay?!” He heard Scott shout, cautious footsteps started approaching again.

  
The wolf didn’t like that and it’s head snapped back up to snarl at Scott, who stopped in his tracks.

  
“What?” Stiles rasped out, “What is happening?!”

  
At the sound of his voice he could feel the wolf’s tail start to wag again.

  
Regaining a little bit of his courage his peaked around the mass of fur above his face and saw Scott hovering in the corner of his vision.

  
Stiles squinted at him. The other teen was wolfed out but was wringing his hands together, worry etched into his face. His eyes flickered back and forth between the wolf- who had gone back to nuzzling Stiles face- and his best friend.

  
When he saw Stiles looking at him he gave him a strained smile.

  
“…Hey buddy,” Scott started. “You doing okay?”

  
Stiles stared a the other teen for a beat, the wolf on top of gave his up turned cheek a quick lick before going back to nuzzling him.

  
Seeing the completely baffled 'what the fuck Scott' look on his best friends face, Scott grimaced.

  
“So Derek was turned into wolf by the witches.” Scott explained waving a hand toward the wolf on top of Stiles.

  
“Uh, yeah Scott I sort of figured that one out on my own.”

  
“Yeah well whatever spell they did made him go-feral or something. I heard his howl and when I got here he was trying to attack Isaac and the others-“

  
“The witches somehow where able to get in the house without us noticing.” Erica’s voice came from behind Stiles head. Stiles had almost forgot they were there. “When we realized they were here, they cast some sort of spell on Derek and the next thing we know he’s a covered in fur. Apparently the witches didn’t think their plan through because Derek turned on them and well…they won’t be bothering us again.”

  
“But he doesn’t seem to recognize us-“ Scott told him.

  
“-Apparently he recognizes Stiles,” Erica interrupted.

  
And apparently he wasn’t too happy with Stiles attention being on something besides him, which he showed by woofing lightly in the human’s face and giving a happy little wiggle when Stiles turned his attention back to him.

  
Stiles hesitantly brought his hand up and ran it though the fur on Derek’s flank. The wolf’s tongue lulled out of his mouth.

  
The group stared at the pair on the floor for a second before Scott continued what he wanted to say.

  
“We wanted you here to help figure out what was going on, we though maybe having someone less…” Scott trailed off as he thought about how to phrase what he was trying to say.

  
“You thought having the least threatening person he knows around might help.” Stiles finished for him, his eyes narrowed at his sheepish best friend.

  
“Exactly.” Erica said.

  
Stiles strained his neck backward to try to catch a glimpse of her from where he was still buried under 200 pounds of muscle wolf. It only managed to make his neck hurt.

  
“Yes but,” Scott said sending glare Erica’s way, “when he started to get more agitated and started trying to leave we thought it might be best for Erica and them to be outside to warn you. He was getting pretty out of control, searching for something, we don’t know what-“

  
“Oh I think we know now,” Erica interrupted again. Stiles didn’t have to look at her to know she was smirking.

  
He decided to ignore her and turned his attention back to the wolf in his arms.

  
Derek seemed to be enjoying the pets that he was getting, the human could feel the wolf’s tail thumping a steady rhythm against his leg and he was panting happily.

  
“Um, so, with how cool he seems to be with me, what are the chance that he’ll let me up, you think?” Stiles asked glancing at Scott, the only other person he could see beside Derek.

  
Scott looked back and forth between Stiles and his living blanket.

  
“…50/50?”


	2. Chapter 2

Saying that you’re going to get a 200 pound man turned wolf off of you and actually doing so were two different things altogether.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure where to start. Sure Derek seemed totally cool with him petting his surprisingly soft fur, letting the human go so far as to scratch behind his ear, but that didn’t mean that the wolf would be okay with Stiles trying to move him. It also didn’t mean that Derek would be okay with him once he was vertical again.

Derek could just be fine with the human because he was pinned on his back with the wolf putting all of his body weight on top of him. After all, it put the wolf’s giant teeth directly next to his neck, and if Stiles were a predator that would be how he would want to control his prey.

But Derek didn’t seem to have any aggression in him toward Stiles. The others he wasn’t so happy about, but since he’d tackled Stiles he hadn’t tried to do more than growl at the betas. And from the sounds of it before Stiles had gotten there he had been actively trying to hurt them. Or at least trying to get away from them. 

But laying around under a heavy alpha wolf while said wolf’s betas loitered around in the background not knowing what to do with themselves, was not Stiles’ definition of a good time, so Stiles decided to try his luck and do what he does best. Talk.

“Hey buddy…” he started, running his hands along Derek’s flank. “It’s time to let me up, don’t you think? I can’t be that comfortable to lay on, I’m all bones, bones and elbows.” 

He could hear Erica snort from somewhere above his head.

The wolf on top of him, however, was ecstatic that the human was talking to him. He gave a little bark and wiggled around on top of the teen.

“Not exactly what I was going for, but it’s a start.” He told Derek keeping his tone jovial, giving the wolf an ear scratch.

Stiles knew he was treating Derek like an actual dog, and if Derek remembered anything once he was human again the teen knew he would be in trouble, but Stiles couldn’t help himself. Human Derek was definitely checked out at the moment, the wolf part completely in control.

“Alright big guy as much as I’m loving the cuddles, and I am-ten out of ten would cuddle again- you are 200 pounds of complete muscle and I’m starting to have trouble breathing so,” Stiles started to gently push the wolf’s chest, ignoring the sudden whine Derek gave. “There we go, I just need to sit up, we’re fine buddy.” Stiles kept petting him the whole time he was sitting up, reassuring the wolf.

Slowly but surely he pushed Derek off his chest. The wolf refused to completely move off him and stayed fixed in his lap once Stiles was finally in an upright position but the human decided that Derek had compromised enough and he could breath again, so that would have to do for now.

Stiles started stretching his arms and back once he was sitting up, trying to remove some of the soreness from his sudden tackle earlier.

As he stretched he looked around the Hale house. From what he could see, other than some knocked over furniture it didn’t look like the newly remodeled house had much damage, which was good. Derek had put a lot of time and effort into making the house livable again, it would be a shame to see his hard work destroyed.

As Stiles was looking around he heard footsteps cautiously approach. Derek’s head came up and Stiles watched as he tracked Scott across the room, but the alpha seemed a lot more open about Scott’s approach now that Stiles was sitting up.

Scott got to about two feet from the pair before Derek growled at him for being too close.  
Stiles gave Scott a wide eyed look.

The other teen just shrugged, “It’s an improvement. Before you got here he wouldn’t let anyone within fifteen feet of him. If we even tried, he would start to attack.” 

“Okayyy…” Stiles dragged out, petting Derek’s head. The wolf seemed content to just sit on Stiles lap and receive pets. “So what now?” 

Scott grimaced and Stiles could tell he probably wouldn’t like what the other was about to say.  
“Well I can’t get a hold of Deaton until morning, and we’ve got to do something with these bodies before sun rise-“

“Bodies?!”

“-But we need someone to watch Derek so that he doesn’t run away and get into more trouble so I was thinking-“

“No, no Scott! Go back to the part about bodies, you can’t just skim by that! That’s an important detail!” 

“I told you Derek took care of the witches.” Erica spoke from behind him. Stiles craned his neck back to see the betas huddle in the open door way all looking uneasy.  
“I was a little preoccupied."

“The witches cast some sort of spell on him, and all of sudden he’s on all fours and they’re telling us about how he’s going to ‘do their bidding now’ and ‘Beacon Hills belongs to them and they don’t want mutts in the town.’ They tried to put another spell on Derek, but before they could get it all the way out Derek turned on them and ripped their throats out. After that he seemed to really not want us around, he was super agitated and kept trying to go for the door, but we couldn’t let him run wild not knowing if he’d run into someone. So we guarded the door until you could get here and help. I just didn’t think you would be able to tame him so quick.” Erica finished leering at him a bit.

The wolf in his lap gave a growl though it didn’t sound angry just annoyed.

Stiles didn’t focus on that though.

“So Derek ripped three witches throats out and you want me, fragile ole me, human me to stay with Mr. Feral wolf here, while you guys go and dispose of their bodies? You want to leave me alone with him while his first instinct is to attack?! Me? The one who he regularly threatens to rip the throat out of?! ” Stiles whispered angrily at them trying not to catch Derek’s attention.

It didn’t work, the wolf must have noticed his distress because the next thing he knew Derek is whining in his ear while his face gets bathed in doggy slobber as Derek apparently tries to comfort him.

Stiles heard the snort of laughter coming from the betas as he tried to get Derek to stop licking him.

“I don’t think you’ll have to deal with him wanting to rip your throat out, but just in case Boyd will stay here with you guys while Erica, Isaac and I get these bodies out of here, okay?” Scott asked already moving to do as he said. 

Stiles could hear the mirth in the other man’s voice when he told him Boyd would be staying and he didn’t appreciate his concern being mocked.

With Scott’s words the pack came alive moving around him, keeping the two foot radius Derek had established as they moved to start cleaning up the mess.

Boyd made his way into the living room, sitting in one of the recliners before turning on the TV and settling in, paying the other teen and his alpha no mind.

“That’s very comforting Boyd, I’m so touched.” Stiles snarked at him.

The other man didn’t look away from the TV but Stiles could see his lips tug up at the corners.  
Stiles sat watching as the bodies that he now noticed were laying just inside the kitchen (how had he missed that) and the mess they had caused disappeared. But Stiles had never been good at sitting still and doing nothing.

So when he started to feel his ass go numb, he decided it was time to try to move to the couch.

“Okay sourwolf,” he spoke, Derek’s ears popped up letting him know the wolf was listening. 

“Here’s the deal. I don’t want to be stuck on this floor for the next few hours, I’m not as young as I used to be. So, we are going to make our way over to the couch and when we get there you can have all the cuddles you want. But that’s what happening, you hear me?” Stiles tried to speak as confidently as he could, hoping the alpha would listen to him.

Derek seemed to have listened to him though Stiles didn’t think he was understanding anything he was saying, but Stiles took that as a yes anyway.

Slowly he started to push Derek off of his lap. The wolf seemed reluctant and huffed at him but overall didn’t put up a huge fight, so Stiles called it a win.

Once his lap was free Stiles slowly got to his feet, hissing as pins and needles prickled a his legs.   
Limping he made his way over to the couch, Derek following close behind.

Once Stiles flopped down on the couch, Derek hopped up and draped himself across the teens lap, yawning. 

“Okay buddy.” Stiles said stroking Derek’s neck.

He saw Boyd glace at them out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t pay much attention. 

The adrenaline he’d been feeling since the moment he woke up was fading. Things weren’t great, but they hadn’t lost Derek.

Sure he was a little fluffier than usual but at least he wasn’t trying to actively kill them. They had been right about the witches, and they had tried to attack but now they’re gone. Stiles knew he should feel a little more horror that they were dead, but he knew that had Derek not killed them when he did Derek would probably have been used to kill his pack and then used as a guard dog for the coven.

Until they got a hold of Deaton or Derek turned back on his own he knew there was nothing he could do.

All he could do was sit here with the wolf’s warm body draped over him and keep calm.

Stiles could feel his eyes start to droop as the combination of adrenaline wearing off, Derek’s body heat and the low sound of an old TV show lulled him to sleep.

Just a few minutes, he thought to himself before he slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot, boy did it get away from me.  
> Also does anyone else get those headaches after they've slept too long, or is that just me?  
> I hope you guys like this, please let me know what you think.  
> I should have the next part up tomorrow or the next day, I wanted to finish it tonight but its late and I'm falling asleep, so it'll have to wait, sorry.


End file.
